


Trying New Things

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 4chan, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and Lapis decide that experimenting is good for their relationship. Trust is key, afterall. Therefore, they get carried away within the bedroom and new kinks are revealed.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for 4chan of course <3

Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Making sure the cuffs around Jasper’s arms were secured rather lightly, she gently adjusted them afterward and looked at the quartz who was staring at her with bright golden eyes. She warmly smiled and leaned forward, teasingly pulling back when Jasper had leaned forward for a kiss.

“Come on, asshole. Give me a kiss,” she pouted.

“Ugh. Fine,” Lapis scoffed. With that, she leaned forward and planted a small kiss onto Jasper’s cheek. She pulled back afterward, deciding to examine the quartz a bit more. She seemed to look good in the lace she had been wearing… but maybe it was time for her to strip down just a bit more. After all, within the dimly lit room, Lapis could still see Jasper’s angrily squirming bulge. Maybe she could easily service the quartz… but for now, she continued to play coy.

Lapis leaned forward and she reached out to give Jasper another kiss, eventually settling a blindfold down over her eyes. She adjusted it so the quartz couldn’t see before she stood straight, contently looking at the quartz who simply groaned in response. Maybe she could just… there. Pressing Jasper against the wall, she snickered lightly.

“You know the safeword, right?”

“Aqua.”

“And to keep going?”

“Teal.”

“Alright. Good girl,” she cooed. With that, Lapis simply stood still and stared at Jasper, waiting for the quartz to signal that things were good.

“Teal.”

Lapis didn’t even hesitate. The blue gem stepped forward and she reached her hands out, starting to gently trail all along the quartz. She reached out, gently squeezing at her breasts. Ugh. Maybe this lace idea was a bad thing. Lapis couldn’t help but want to tear it off so thus, she started to remove what the quartz had covering her breasts. With a small growl of satisfaction from Jasper, Lapis only leaned forward to continue her actions. She took a nipple into her mouth once it popped free from the soft lace. Her tongue started to roll about the gentle surface, her curved claws prodding and pinching at the other. She seemed rather content with what she was doing.

In response, Jasper couldn’t help but moan. The sensation only made her feel a tad more aroused and it didn’t help that her legs were practically chained to the floor. She wanted this, though. It felt great… and new. Like there was a sensation burning within her core, making her want to scream for more. However, she simply remained quiet except for her few whines and whimpers of approval. She shifted a bit when Lapis had started trailing down a bit further. Feeling a kiss to her belly, she pressed closer to it when she felt that her length was still trying to escape the lace underwear she was wearing.

Lapis couldn’t help but grin a bit, standing up afterward and smugly humming once the quartz whined when she pulled away.

“Where are you going?”

“Trying something new.”

“Like…?”

“This,” Lapis cooed.

With that, the blue gem positioned her foot against the elastic of the lace, simply pulling it down a bit. Okay- so maybe she wasn’t /that/ skilled with her feet. Nonetheless, she was bound to persist. She stepped forward and removed the underwear from the quartz, starting to gently rub her foot against the angry tentacle that sprung free. Her feet grazed along the gentle surface of Jasper’s slick length. This felt… nice. Thus, she continued. The soft soles of her feet continued to pull moans from the brute, causing Lapis to grin with satisfaction. Maybe she’d need to sit down for this.

As Lapis sat down, she shifted around a bit before deciding to use both of her feet. Both gentle feet pumped the quartz’s length up and down to the best of her ability, her toes twitching as she heard the moans from the brute echo throughout the room. Stars… she couldn’t help but feet wet herself… but she’d persist. Her toes curled about and gently pressed against Jasper’s length a bit harder, causing her to shakily exhale when the quartz cried out her name. Whether Jasper knew this was her feet or not, she didn’t care. Lapis took the tentacle between her toes, sliding her foot down a bit while working at the base a bit harder. Caught by surprise when a stream of cum flowed from the quartz, she grinned a bit afterward and tried to collect a bit on her feet. She touched the sensitive quartz a final time before pulling her feet away. 

Jasper groaned lowly and she shuddered lightly once she felt something nearing her face. Whatever was going on, she didn’t have a clue. Her orgasm was great- that was the only thing she knew. However, once she felt a toe press to her lips, she scowled lightly.

“Mm- the fuck?”

“You got my feet dirty. You gotta clean em’ off now.”

“Ew-”

“No complaining. Start cleaning.”

Jasper groaned and she sat up a bit more before she leaned forward lightly. Why was Lapis so gross? Was this one of her weird hidden fetishes? Whatever the case was, she obliged rather reluctantly. Her tongue grazed against Lapis’ heel and along the sole of her foot, moving toward her toes. Feeling the foot twitch, she decided to simply break the cuffs on her paws. Things were getting rougher, anyway. She held onto Lapis’ leg to prevent her from twitching, continuing to blindly lap at her feet. The quartz lowly growled, her mouth opening just a bit as she took Lapis’ foot into her mouth only to hotly breathe onto it. Lapis whined in retort.

“Lick my feet, don’t eat them.”

A laugh was prodded from Jasper but she continued anyway. Licking clean the mess on one foot, she decided to move onto the other. Her bristled tongue slowly went from Lapis’ heel to her toes once again. Licking underneath her toes and cleaning off every drop of cum, she eventually took Lapis’ toes into her mouth. With that, she started to suck onto the blue gem’s toes. Her tongue worked against the smooth skin as she groaned quietly, her face slightly twitching. Did she receive a moan from Lapis? It only prodded Jasper to continue, seeming interested. That was until Lapis told her to stop.

“Enough with the feet- i’m horny. I need to fuck,”

“Then come over and let’s blow off some steam. Got any positions you wanna try out?”

 

“Yeah. Get on your back,” Lapis cooed, removing the restraints from Jasper’s legs.

“Now what?”

“Lift up your leg.”

“And hold it there?”

“Yeah. I’ll hold it for you if you get tired,” Lapis grinned. 

With that, she clambered atop the quartz, phasing out of her lingerie. She spread her legs a bit, reaching down to grab Jasper’s tentacle and guide it into her entrance. After all, she heard Amethyst talking about such a sex position. What had she called it, anyway? The scissored… cowgirl? Whatever it was, Lapis could care less. She couldn’t help but echo out a moan when she felt Jasper’s tentacle penetrate her. This position offered so much- including depth. With Jasper’s paw on her hip, she held onto it and pressed her free hand against the thick leg of the brute. No longer even hesitating, Lapis started to lift her hips up and down in a rhythmic motion, groaning softly. Stars… this was probably the best position yet!  
“Ffffuck…. oh my stars… you’re fucking soaked,” Jasper choked out through a moan, bucking her hips roughly into Lapis. 

“I know… I like having my feet touched. It feels good,” she shakily cooed.

Sloppy thrusts caused a few slapping noises as skin made contact with skin. The couple couldn’t stop moaning nearly in sync as lewd sounds kept echoing about. Lapis seemed to be getting tired judging by how slow her hips were. But once she felt a strong sensation within her gut and Jasper’s dick hit her right spot, she yowled loudly and dug her claws into the quartz’s skin. Smacking her hips down onto Jasper’s cock and taking it in, she finally came with a loud sob, her face burying against Jasper’s leg as she shakily reached down to start milking out her orgasm. The sensation only became more enhanced once she felt Jasper spurt her hot seed inside of her soaked core.

Jasper couldn’t help but groan, lowering her leg lightly and settling down with a pant. She adjusted the blindfold on her face, letting out a growl when Lapis had plopped onto her chest. With a hot gem to her chest, Jasper simply cradled the blue gem close. She was way too exhausted to speak. Quietly, she huffed and persisted her panting shortly after. Sheesh… talk about rough sex!

“You… were good,” Jasper finally managed to speak.

“You too,” Lapis panted in response.

As the couple cuddled closer together, Jasper couldn’t help but eventually feel herself drifting into a light slumber. After all, that took way too much energy out of her. From feet to fucking, the night was late and maybe now… it was time for a nap. Or a long ass snooze.


End file.
